


Halfway To You

by BluesfeedUnsolved, itsadastraperaspera



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Business Major Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, English Major Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, English Major Logic | Logan Sanders, Forensics Major Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gen, Janus is Puerto Rican, Law Major Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logan is Jewish, Patton is Filipino, Pre-Relationship, Psychology Major Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil is Jewish, figuring life out, if you can imagine, preromantic friendships, road trip chaos, the boys are mostly vibing but there's always drama, they're stuck in cars together for thirty-odd hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesfeedUnsolved/pseuds/BluesfeedUnsolved, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadastraperaspera/pseuds/itsadastraperaspera
Summary: It’s the summer before their junior year, and Logan and Roman have decided on the optimal meeting spot between their two coastal schools for a vacation: Topeka, Kansas. Follow them as they lead their respective chaos crews across the country—the United States highway system won’t know what hit it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	Halfway To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to our roadtrip au, Halfway To You. AJ and I are so, so excited to share it with you! This is the part written by me, Eliza, and the next part will be written by AJ. This has been in the works for a while, and we're really glad to finally share it!

The plan was simple: Logan, Virgil, and Remus in one car; Roman, Patton, and Janus in the other. Two coastal starting points. One central meeting place. One week of unbridled chaos before junior year punched them in their respective guts.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. The plan was _so_ simple. All they had to do was show up at Logan’s dorm at three-thirty a.m. But here he was, sitting outside of his dormitory hall, at three-forty-five. Alone.

He had suspected that Remus would be late, of course, but _Virgil?_ The chances of Virgil being late were practically infinitesimal. _Something_ must have happened, what if he was—

“Am I interrupting something, Specs?” A familiar voice tinted with sarcasm startled him out of his thoughts. Logan turned slightly, squinting through the darkness, to see Virgil leaning lazily against his car, spinning his keychain around his finger. “I could practically see your thoughts from here. I overslept, man. I guess my phone didn’t charge. No excuse for Remus, though.”

As if on cue, Remus came bounding out from between two cars. “Goo-ood morning, motherfuckers! I am _caffeinated,_ I am _dead inside,_ and I am _ready_ to spend more than thirty-seven consecutive hours in the car with my two favorite _buddies_. Who wants to place bets on when we all brutally, graphically murder each other? I think it’ll be less than twenty-four hou—"

Logan sighed again, effectively cutting Remus off. “Remus, it is—” he checked his watch— “seventeen minutes past the time we were supposed to leave. Please tell me you at least have a good excuse.”

Remus waved his hand dismissively. “Just some summer homework for Investigation. Hey, did you know you’re constantly leaving behind a trail of hair, cells, and bodily fluids everywhere you go?” Virgil gagged a little, shifting uncomfortably as he turned to stare at his hands, which had left handprints in the dew on his car. He shivered.

“That’s disgusting. Now, go get your bag. We need to load the car now, or we’ll _really_ be late.” Remus pouted, but Logan just shooed him away.

Five minutes later, the three Stanford students stood by the trunk of Logan’s blue hatchback. Logan glanced between the three massive suitcases and his tiny trunk, suddenly regretting his choice to purchase a small, economical car. There was no way in hell that all three suitcases would fit without putting a seat down, rendering the four-seat car nearly impossible to live in for the next week.

“Well,” Virgil started. Logan gave him a side-eyed glance. He pressed on. “Well, I mean… I think we could probably fit all three if we removed the top flap.” He pointed to the felt-covered plastic lid that covered the cargo section of the car. Logan winced, silently bemoaning the fact that they wouldn’t be able to keep their suitcases covered from potentially prying eyes. “We’ll just have to put two next to each other and stack the third one on top. That leaves room for the snacks—” He gestured vaguely to a large cooler— ”and anything else we pick up along the way.”

Logan nodded, brows furrowed in thought. That… could work. He popped the flap out of its sockets and laid it flat on the floor of the trunk. He then loaded his own suitcase—gray, with blue accents—into the trunk horizontally, reached to grab Virgil’s black one and set it down similarly next to his, and finally swiveled to grab Remus’ and place it on top of his own, effectively forming an ‘L’ of suitcases. He set the cooler on top of Virgil’s. The arrangement left a bit of space for any souvenirs they picked up along the way, but kept the suitcases secure and tightly-packed to avoid shuffling.

For the third time that morning, Logan sighed as he glanced at his watch. It was approaching four-thirty, an entire hour past the time he had wanted to leave. It would have to do, he supposed.

Logan herded Remus and Virgil in the direction of the car. “Okay, everybody in the car. We have three hours to Fresno, and I want to get there as soon as possible.”

“SHOTGUN!” Remus scrambled around the front of the car, practically sliding over the hood to get to the passenger’s seat before Virgil could. Virgil just rolled his eyes at him before sliding into the backseat.

“More room for me, then.” Virgil buckled his seatbelt, then stretched his legs out awkwardly onto the other seat before realizing that it was a) probably not the smartest plan, and b) going to be horribly uncomfortable with the way the seatbelt was positioned. He kept his legs like that for a moment longer out of sheer defiance before letting them fall back into a normal sitting position.

Virgil met eyes with Logan in the rearview mirror as Remus let out a whoop of joy. “Al- _right!_ Let’s get this shitshow on the road!” Logan just shook his head, smiling a little, as he started the car and put it in reverse.

***

The ride had been relatively peaceful so far.

Virgil had checked out in the backseat, headphones on and nose buried in his sketchbook. He let out a little curse whenever they went over a particularly rough bump, but otherwise, he was quiet.

Logan had valiantly volunteered to drive the early section of the road trip. (“You want us to leave at fucking _three-thirty_ in the morning? _Fuck_ no.” Remus crossed his arms, and Virgil nodded from behind him. “I’d rather perform my own autopsy than do that.”

“We need to leave early to arrive on time. Our trip is longer than the others’, and we’ll need the time.” Logan straightened his glasses as Remus facepalmed.

“We’d only be leaving an hour and a half earlier than them once you account for time zones! I’d rather sleep in and be late.”

“Be that as it may, we’re doing it anyway.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Too bad.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I hear you, and I’m still going to have to say, ‘too bad.’”

“…Fine. But you’re driving.”

“That is acceptable. See you at three-thirty.”)

…Well, _volunteered_ was a strong word. Either way, he was driving. He had his hands on the wheel, one earbud in—playing the newest episode of _Sheldrake on Shakespeare,_ of course, what else would it be?—and otherwise trying to ignore Remus.

 _Remus_ was gleefully reciting the names of every bone in the human body, in reverse alphabetical order. He had an anatomy course coming up for the fall semester, and while he _did_ need to study, he honestly just wanted to see how long it would take Logan to crack.

“…Temporal bone, stapes, sphenoid bone, scapula, scaphoid bone, sacrum, ribs, radius, proximal phalanges, pisiform bon-“

“Remus, please, it is _six-thirty_ in the morning. I am as much an advocate for studying as anyone else, but you’re interrupting a lovely analysis of Shakespeare’s _Twelfth Night,_ which is an episode I’ve been waiting for _two months._ So help me God, Remus, if you spoil this episode for me, I will leave you on the side of the highway with nothing but a half-charged iPod. We’re two hours out from where we started, and still an hour from Fresno. Do you want to take that chance?”

Remus just laughed. “Okay, get-A-grip-a, I know when I’m not wanted.” He turned around to look at Virgil. “Hey, Paramopey, can you reach back behind you and get the snack cooler?” He pointedly ignored Logan’s squawks of protest regarding being only an hour out from their breakfast location to pass it over Logan’s shoulder through the space between the front seats.

Remus opened the cooler and rummaged around, pulling out a single-serve Ziplock bag full of—

“What in the name of unholy fucking hell are these?” Remus waved the small baggie of sliced carrots around. “This isn’t _road trip_ food, this is _rabbit_ food. Who was in charge of packing snacks?”

Logan exhaled deeply before blindly grabbing for the bag of carrots, eyes still focused on the road ahead. He wrestled them out of Remus’ grip without even so much as jerking the car. “They’re _carrots,_ Remus, and _I_ was. I read that they make excellent roadtrip snacks because they’re full of nutrients and are _healthy for you._ ” He accentuated the last three words by gesturing with the bag.

Remus wrinkled his nose and continued to poke around in the cooler. He pulled his hand out, this time holding a pack of chopped cauliflower. Virgil snatched the cauliflower and held it with two fingers, nose wrinkled. “What the fuck is _this?_ It looks like broccoli during its edgy middle school emo phase.”

Remus looked back at Virgil, eyebrows raised. “Nice,” he said, with a nod of approval.

“Thanks. I try.”

Logan looked as though he might engage the horn with his forehead, hands on the wheel with a vice-like grip. “That is _cauliflower,_ you uncultured swine _._ It is _healthy._ The two of you are demonic sugar- and unsaturated fats-consuming gremlins, and I had four days’ worth of a _modicum_ of control over your dietary habits. Forgive me for attempting to give you life-sustaining foods.”

“Well, I say fuck that. We’re stopping at the next exit, and we’re going to find a convenience store, and we’re going to buy enough snacks to cause cardiac arrest in innocent bystanders.” He eyed the nearest sign, noting that it said there was only a half-mile to the next exit and, lo and behold, there was a Seven Eleven there.

Logan followed his gaze and—somehow—tightened his grip on the wheel more. “Remus, so help me God, we are not stopping to get more snacks. We have a whole road trip’s worth of snacks right here.” ‘Teacher’ was on his list of potential careers, but it was instances like these that made him shudder at the thought of dealing with the Remuses (Rem _i_? Remopodes?) of the next generation. How could he handle a classroom of kids when he could hardly handle one mildly-deranged friend?

Remus made a subtle moment towards the wheel, and Logan nearly swerved the car to bat Remus’ hand away. “Remus. Please.” He glanced at the passing sign, signaling the exit ramp ahead. “Don’t do this.”

Remus grinned a devilish, maniacal grin...

And yanked on the steering wheel.

“REMUS, WHAT ARE YOU—REMUS!” Logan shouted. They had already swerved onto the exit ramp at this point; there was no turning back. He regained control of the wheel in time to stop an accident that wouldn’t have needed to be prevented if _someone_ had any self-control. “Remus, I swear, this snack break had better be worth every year you just took off my life.”

***

They pulled into the Seven Eleven parking lot, unharmed and in varying degrees of unshaken-ness.

Remus hopped out the moment Logan’s hand left the emergency brake, rushing into the convenience store. Virgil was next, walking at a brisk pace just ahead of Logan, who trudged reluctantly behind, muttering about trans fats and cholesterol.

The scene inside the store bordered dangerously on chaotic for six-forty-five a.m. Virgil cased the aisles methodically, carefully deliberating his every choice.

Remus, however, was approximately zero-point-five seconds away from having the cops called on him. He pranced down every aisle with a shopping basket, using his arm to swipe everything on the shelf into it. Logan had to pry the basket out of his hands and replace the duplicates of every candy bar, bag of chips, and other so-called “road trip essentials, Logan” on the shelves.

“You can have _two_ bags of chips, and a few candy bars. I’m getting trail mix for the car—” Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Logan just held up his hand—"and before you ask, yes, it is the kind with M&Ms. Sugar demon.”

Remus nodded begrudgingly and set about returning the rest of the extraneous treats to their locations.

The cooler, now overflowing with true road trip food, remained open the rest of the trip.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, we have the first chapter. Stay tuned for chapter two, where you'll meet our valiant East Coasters!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, consider checking out some of our other individual works!


End file.
